


Memories of Her

by Morncreek



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drowning, Emotional, I will fill this tag if I must, Metaphor, Poetry, is there a better tag for this, visually-arranged poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morncreek/pseuds/Morncreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Interpret as you will)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of Her

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by "We Have a Map of the Piano" from the album _múm - finally we are no one_ (2004).

     please don't flow so fast  
  i can't swim too well  
 barely keep my head  
i barely keep my head  
        barely keep my head

     sky and water so blue  
      please don't flow this fast  
    i can't tell you apart  
        can't tell you apart  
  sky and water

      muffled thumping beats  
  exhilaration fear weightless  
 please don't flow so fast  
  i'm losing myself in you  
   not so fast  
 not so fast  
                          please


End file.
